Nina's Conpiracy
by AlphaEtaOmega
Summary: Another one-shot. What if after the first season was over and over the break, Fabian and Joy got together? What if Fabian forgot about his love for her? Will Amber come to the rescue and a shocking discovery is made…Nina's Taylor Swift! Mentions of being a demigod here. Rated T for language. OOC! Disclaimer: I do not own HOA or Taylor Swift.


**Nina's conspiracy**

**Ann: Another one-shot. What if after the first season was over and over the break, Fabian and Joy got together? What if Fabian forgot about his love for her? Will Amber come to the rescue and a shocking discovery is made…Nina's Taylor Swift? Mentions of being a demigod here.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HOA or Taylor Swift.**

After the break,

Nina's P.O.V,

I walked into Anubis House. I briefly glanced up seeing Victor glaring at me. I walked into the common room seeing everyone laughing and talking except Fabian.

"Nina!" Amber squealed hugging me. Everyone hugged me.

"Still American?" Patricia smirked.

"Still Patricia?" I countered. We laughed.

"Where's Fabian?" I asked.

"Oh he and Joy are in his room…but Nina wait!" Amber said as I ran towards Fabian's room. I opened the door seeing Joy making out with him. I stumbled back shocked and hurt. I slowly closed the door and leaned my head against the wall.

"Nina…"Amber said softly.

"I-I want to be alone." I mumbled grabbing my bag and running up into my room ignoring Victor completely. I sat on my bed mumbling to myself that this was all just an illusion and when I wake up I'll be on the plane to Britain. Oh who am I kidding? This is reality. Alright calm down Nina you can get through this. After all what the Brits don't know is I'm Taylor Swift. I smirked. Fabian doesn't know what's gonna slap him in the face. I didn't really want to see anyone but I needed to talk to Mr. Sweet so I snuck out and walked into Victor's office.

"What do you want Chosen One?" he snarled caressing Cobierre.

"I want to see Mr. Sweet and don't call me that." I said. He glared at me and nodded.

"Very well but be back before lunch or it's toilet duties." He snapped. I nodded and ran back to my room. I opened the window and peered out. I jumped down and landed in a soft bush. Okay I was joking about the soft part. I groaned. Not the best way of getting out. I walked to the school scribbling songs on a piece of paper. Let's see. Better than Revenge, Forever and Always, Haunted and Picture to Burn. That's it. I smirked and pushed the door open and walked in. I bumped into someone.

"Sorry Mr. Sweet." I apologised.

"Ms. Martin. Why are you here? School doesn't reopen until next week." He said.

"I know, I wanted to ask you for permission to perform a few songs on the day school reopens." I said handing him the list.

"These are all Taylor Swift's songs?" he asked.

"Mine. I'm Taylor Swift but I'm hiding myself…to finish my studies first." I said shrugging.

"A remarkable discovery. Very well. Who will be doing the music?" he asked.

"I'll call my friends." I shrugged. He nodded and gestured for me to leave. I nodded and walked back to the house. I checked my watch. 12.55. Oh god! I'm going to be late. I sprinted and ran into the house just as Victor clicked his pocket watch shut.

"Just in time." He snarled storming up.

"Hey Neens!" Amber greeted.

"Can you bring my lunch up, I…don't want to face him…yet." I said.

"Sure." She shrugged. I walked up the stairs into my room and took out my phone. I called Grant and got him to call the others.

"Why?" he asked.

"We have a few songs to do. Haunted, Better than Revenge, Picture to Burn and Forever and Always." I said. I could almost see him smirking.

"Who's the boy who gonna get slapped?" he asked.

"You know that Fabian? The one I told you about?" I asked.

"Yeah…British, smart, guitar player. He's the one?" he asked.

"Yep. See you on Monday at you know, my school." I said.

"We'll be there at 7." He promised.

"Sure." I answered hanging up.

Next week,

I got up at 6 and got ready. I was about to walk out.

"Neens? Where are you going? School doesn't start till 7.30." Amber yawned.

"I'm meeting some of my friends at 7." I said slinging my bag over my shoulder. She stumbled out of bed.

"I'm following." She said.

"I'll go first." I said knowing it took Amber a long time to get ready.

"I'll be quick." She said running to the bathroom. I walked down and had breakfast. I told Trudy why I'm early and she just nodded. I was almost finished when Amber came down. She looked…normal.

"That's fast." I said. She nodded and stuffed her face with food. After breakfast just before anyone came down, we walked to school.

"Hey Grant! Amos! Paul! Al! Caitlin! Liz! Mike!" I said high-fiving them. They smirked and hugged me.

"It's good to see you again." They said.

"Woah you got Taylor Swift's band?" Amber asked. Grant stared at me.

"You didn't tell her?" he asked.

"Nope. She'll find out soon." I said laughing.

"We're gonna set up." They said.

"Come on Amber." I said. She squealed and followed me back stage. The curtains were drawn so no one could see what's on stage. Al sat behind the drums while the others talked among themselves. I could hear murmuring. It was close to seven thirty. I signaled them to get on stage. They got ready.

"Haunted then Forever and Always." I said.

"Right after that Picture to Burn and finally Better than Revenge?" Grant asked. I nodded.

"We have a few songs that will be performed by…Nina Martin!" Mr. Sweet announced. The spotlight was on me. Fabian stared at me.

"You and I walk a fragile line  
I have known it all this time  
But I never thought I'd live to see it break

It's getting dark, and it's all too quiet  
And I can't trust anything now  
And it's coming over you like it's all a big mistake

Oh, I'm holding my breath  
Won't lose you again  
Something's made your eyes go cold

Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
Something's gone terribly wrong  
You're all I wanted

Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
Can't breathe whenever you're gone  
Can't turn back now, I'm haunted

Stood there and watched you walk away  
From everything we had  
But I still mean every word I said to you

He would try to take away my pain  
And he just might make me smile  
But the whole time I'm wishing he was you instead

Oh, I'm holding my breath  
Won't see you again  
Something keeps me holding on to nothing

Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
Something's gone terribly wrong  
You're all I wanted

Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
Can't breathe whenever you're gone  
Can't turn back now, I'm haunted

I know, I know  
I just know  
You're not gone  
You can't be gone, no

Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
Something's gone terribly wrong  
Won't finish what you started

Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
Can't breathe whenever you're gone  
Can't go back, I'm haunted

You and I walk a fragile line  
I have known it all this time  
Never ever thought I'd see it break  
Never thought I'd see it."I sang. Everyone applauded. I cleared my throat.

"Once upon a time, I believe it was a Tuesday  
When I caught your eye  
And we caught onto something, I hold on to the night  
You looked me in the eye and told me you loved me  
Were you just kidding? 'Cause it seems to me

This thing is breaking down, we almost never speak  
I don't feel welcome anymore  
Baby, what happened? Please tell me  
'Cause one second it was perfect  
Now you're halfway out the door

And I stare at the phone and he still hasn't called  
And then you feel so low, you can't feel nothin' at all  
And you flashback to when he said, forever and always  
Oh, oh

Oh, and it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong  
It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone  
'Cause I was there when you said forever and always

Was I out of line? Did I say something way too honest  
That made you run and hide like a scared little boy?  
I looked into your eyes, thought I knew you for a minute  
Now I'm not so sure

So here's to everything, coming down to nothing  
Here's to silence that cuts me to the core  
Where is this going? Thought I knew for a minute  
( From: read/t/taylor-swift-lyrics/forever-& )  
But I don't anymore

And I stare at the phone and he still hasn't called  
And then you feel so low, you can't feel nothin' at all  
And you flashback to when he said forever and always  
Oh, oh

Oh, and it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong  
It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone  
'Cause I was there when you said forever and always  
You didn't mean it, baby, I don't think so  
Oh, oh

Oh, back up, baby, back up, did you forget everything?  
Back up, baby, back up, did you forget everything?

'Cause it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong  
It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone  
'Cause I was there when you said forever and always

Oh, I stare at the phone and he still hasn't called  
And then you feel so low, you can't feel nothin' at all  
And you flashback to when we said forever and always

And it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong  
It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone  
'Cause I was there when you said forever and always  
You didn't mean it, baby, you said forever and always." I finished and people whistled.

"State the obvious  
I didn't get my perfect fantasy  
I realized you love yourself  
More that you could ever love me

So go and tell your friends  
That I'm obsessive and crazy  
That's fine

You won't mind if I say, by the way

I hate that stupid old pickup truck  
You never let me drive  
You're a redneck, heartbreak  
Who's really bad at lying

So watch me strike a match  
On all my wasted time  
As far as I'm concerned  
You're just another picture to burn

There's no time for tears  
I'm just sitting here planning my revenge  
There's nothing stopping me  
From going out with all of your best friends

And if you come around  
Saying sorry to me  
My daddy's going to show you  
How sorry you'll be

Cause I hate that stupid old pickup truck  
You never let me drive  
You're a redneck, heartbreak  
Who's really bad at lying

And so watch me strike a match  
On all my wasted time  
As far as I'm concerned  
You're just another picture to burn

And if you're missing me  
You better keep it to yourself  
Cause coming back around here  
Would be bad for your health

Cause I hate that stupid old pickup truck  
You never let me drive  
You're a redneck, heartbreak  
Who's really bad at lying

So watch me strike a match  
On all my wasted time  
In case you haven't heard  
I really, really hate that

Stupid old pickup truck  
You never let me drive  
You're a redneck, heartbreak  
Who's really bad at lying

So watch me strike a match  
On all my wasted time  
As far as I'm concerned  
You're just another picture to burn

Burn, burn, burn, baby burn  
Just another picture to burn  
Baby burn." I continued. I paused for a short moment before nodding.

"Now go stand in the corner  
And think about what you did  
Ha, time for a little revenge

The story starts when it was hot and it was summer  
And I had it all, I had him right there where I wanted him  
She came along, got him alone, and let's hear the applause  
She took him faster than you can say sabotage

I never saw it coming, wouldn't have suspected it  
I underestimated just who I was dealing with  
She had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum  
She underestimated just who she was stealing from

She's not a saint, and she's not what you think  
She's an actress, whoa  
She's better known for the things that she does  
On the mattress, whoa

Soon she's gonna find stealing other people's toys  
On the playground won't make you many friends  
She should keep in mind, she should keep in mind  
There is nothing I do better than revenge, ha

She lives her life like it's a party and she's on the list  
She looks at me like I'm a trend and she's so over it  
I think her ever present frown is a little troubling  
She thinks I'm psycho 'cause I like to rhyme her name with things but

Sophistication isn't what you wear or who you know  
Or pushing people down to get you where you wanna go  
Oh, they didn't teach you that in prep school, so it's up to me  
But no amount of vintage dresses gives you dignity

She's not a saint, and she's not what you think  
She's an actress, whoa  
She's better known for the things that she does  
On the mattress, whoa

Soon she's gonna find stealing other people's toys  
On the playground won't make you many friends  
She should keep in mind, she should keep in mind  
There is nothing I do better than revenge, ha

I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at, honey  
You might have him, but haven't you heard?  
I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at, honey  
You might have him, but I always get the last word

She's not a saint, and she's not what you think  
She's an actress, whoa  
She's better known for the things that she does  
On the mattress, whoa

Soon she's gonna find stealing other people's toys  
On the playground won't make you many friends  
She should keep in mind, she should keep in mind  
There is nothing I do better than revenge, ha

And do you still feel like you know what you're doing?  
'Cause I don't think you do, oh  
Do you still feel like you know what you're doing?  
I don't think you do, I don't think you do

Let's hear the applause  
C'mon show me how much better you are  
See you deserve some applause  
'Cause you're so much better  
She took him faster than you can say sabotage." I finished.

"You sound like Taylor Swift!" someone yelled.

"Boy, I am Taylor Swift." I smirked as everyone gasped. After school, Fabian grabbed my arm and pulled me into the woods.

"I know you're talking about Joy in the last song. She's not an actress!" he hissed.

"Yes she is! She's toying with you! You're falling into her trap. Once you go all lovey-dovey with her she'll break up with you!" I exclaimed.

"You are a lying bastard!" he cursed. I was shocked.

"She's a slut! When she breaks up with you, don't come crawling back to me." I yelled. He slapped me hard and I fell on the ground. I was furious. I raised a fist to punch him but stopped.

"Too scared Martin?" he taunted.

"What happened to you Fabian? We were best friends."I said.

"That was before." He said.

"What about that kiss at prom? All that for nothing? I risked my life, almost killed myself just to finish the mystery and save Joy. And this is how you repay me?" I yelled frustrated.

"We risked our lives too!" Fabian said.

"So this is the real you huh?" I asked. "I thought you loved me…"

"What do you mean? I never loved you? I am who I am Martin." He snapped.

"Forget you." I said storming off. I didn't use the front door, instead, I climbed the ivy into my window. I got changed and walked down for lunch. When everyone sat down and ate, I could feel the tension in the air. I would catch Fabian's stare and glare at him. A spoon of spaghetti hit my face. Fabian burst out laughing. He fell down from his chair. I pushed my plate away and wiped the spaghetti off my face.

"Something tells me this isn't a good time to start a food fight." Jerome said and I glared at him.

"I'm not hungry anymore." I said walking towards the back door. I walked out. I climbed up a tree and leaned against the bark. To my right was the house and to the left was the woods. Behind me was the road to school. I pulled out a notebook. Even though I'm trying to finish my studies, Nathan expects a song this month. I pulled out a notebook and thought about what happened. By 5, I was done. I walked in a bit calmer. The song was Tell Me Why. I sighed and walked into my room dodging Fabian. I sat on my bed while Amber flipped through fashion magazines. I emailed the song to Nathan. He asked if I was coming back on Saturday to celebrate my mom's birthday. I answered with a sure. At dinner, I ate quietly. Everyone was quiet.

"It seems quiet tonight." Trudy said. Patricia and Joy murmured in agreement.

"Trudy, I'll be going back to America this Saturday for a celebration. I'll catch up with the homework and get the notes from my friends okay?" I asked.

"Alright sweetie…who will be coming to pick you up?" she asked.

"My friend, Nathan." I said. Trudy nodded and left.

"New boyfriend already?" Joy scoffed.

"He's my producer." I said with a bored tone and a sigh. Joy whispered something into Fabian's ear and he glared at me.

"What is it with you and hurting people?" he snarled at me.

"What is it with you?" I yelled. He held me by the collar and pushed me to the ground. I grumbled in annoyance. I walked to Trudy's room.

"I'll be leaving now Trudy. I need to get away from this place. I'll…book a flight and be back next Monday." I said.

"Alright why do you need to get away?" she asked.

"There's too much pressure…and things between me and Fabian are getting rough." I admitted.

"Alright." She answered. "I'll keep them busy.". I walked to my room and packed my bags. I walked down with my bags and opened the front door. A cab was waiting. I hugged everyone except Joy and Fabian who were somewhere around the house and walked into the cab. The man started driving. I plugged in my earphones and stared out. About half an hour later, we arrived. I thanked the man and paid him. I grabbed my bags and walked up to the counter and bought a ticket to America. After boarding, I leaned against the chair and sighed. Slowly the plane took off. I closed my eyes ready to fall asleep when I heard screams and everything turned white then nothing. I felt searing pain then passed out.

Amber's P.O.V,

"Martin's finally gone huh? Finally. Some peace and quiet." Fabian sneered. I growled.

"You shut up Rutter! She loved you and you left her for that…that…slut!" I roared. Joy stood up and slapped me.

"How dare you?" she yelled.

"I saw you making out with George after school today. Right after Fabian left to talk to Nina." I said.

"You have no proof to accuse her of that!" Fabian defended.

"Oh don't I?" I questioned pulling out my phone and playing a video of Joy and George making out by the lockers. Fabian gaped at me.

"You lied to me?" he asked Joy.

"It's not what it looks like, he forced me!" Joy protested.

"No…not ever again. We're through Joy. I can't believe Nina was right." Fabian mumbled. He tried to call Nina's phone but no one answered. My phone rang. I answered it.

"Are you Amber Millington?" a voice asked. I looked at the caller ID. Nina.

" Yes. Who is this?" I asked.

"I am Brigade Manager Charles. I'm calling with Ms. Swift's phone. She's been in a terrible crash. Suffered third-degree burns and a few broken bones. The doctors are trying their best to keep her alive. I suggest you come to the hospital for the whole story." The man said.

"Al-alright." I said hanging up. I let out a strangled cry. I began sobbing.

"What's wrong Ambs?" Alfie asked me.

"Just get into the van. Fabian take us to the hospital." I said. They nodded and slowly walked out while I informed Trudy where we're going. She told us that we would be excused from school tomorrow. I nodded and climbed into the van and Fabian drove us to the hospital. A fireman was standing by the counter.

"Brigade Manager Charles?" I asked.

"Are you Amber Millington?" he asked. I nodded. He gestured for us to sit down and told us what happened. Everyone was in tears by then. A doctor walked out.

"Are you family of Taylor Swift?" he asked.

"We're her friends. Her family is in America." I answered.

"Well, Ms. Swift is recovering quite well despite her injuries. Only two of you may go in. She already has visitors." He answered. Fabian and I stood up. We walked towards the room and walked in. We saw seven men and five women standing over her. Nina was wrapped in bandages and there were scars on her face. The men and women turned around.

"Who are you?" I asked. They smiled.

"Please, have a seat for a moment. We'll explain all to you." A woman said. They gestured for us to sit down. We sat down. They told us that Greek Myth is all real and that Nina is a demigod.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa what?" I asked.

"She is a demigod." They repeated.

"Who are you again?" Fabian asked.

"I am Zeus, Ruler of Olympus." The man with blond hair, blond facial hair and electric blue eyes said. Though his hair colour would shift from blond to brown to black and repeat.

"I am Poseidon, god of the seas." The man with black hair and sea green eyes said.

"Hades, god of the Underworld." The man with brown hair and brown eyes said.

"Apollo, god of light and healing." The man with blond hair said.

"Ares, god of war." The man with sunglasses and a buzz-cut said.

"Dionysus, god of wine." A man with messy hair and black eyes said.

"I am Hermes, god of thieves." The man with grayish hair said.

"Hera, goddess of marriage." The woman with a staff said,

"Demeter, goddess of harvest." The woman in green said with a smile.

"Athena, goddess of wisdom and battle strategy." The woman with gray eyes and black hair said.

"Aphrodite, goddess of love and beauty." Another woman said.

"Artemis, goddess of the Hunt." The last one said.

"And who's Nina's dad?" I asked.

"That would be me." Zeus answered. Everyone stared at him. He shrugged.

"What were you doing before?" I asked.

"Apollo was speeding up her healing process." Artemis explained. A girl around my age appeared out of nowhere.

"Lady Artemis, the Hunters are in position." She said.

"Lieutenant Thalia, tell them we're cancelling tonight's training, the Olympians have important business to attend to." Artemis said. Thalia turned around and saw Nina on the bed.

"She…never mind." She said and disappeared.

"We will have to discuss this with Camp authorities." Zeus announced. He bid us farewell and patted Nina's hand before disappearing with the others. Just then Jerome and the others ran in. They stopped abruptly while me and Fabian processed what had just happened. We gathered around Nina's bed. Her breathing was normal and her heart beat was normal. Every day after school, we would visit Nina and Fabian would regret ever hurting Nina. Her mother arrived last Saturday. One day, Fabian, Nina's mom and I were the only one in Nina's room.

"We met her father." I blurted out.

"Zeus?" she asked. Fabian nodded with a sniffle. Yesterday(Sunday), Nina was well but was in a coma. Nina's mother gave a weak smile.

"She doesn't know does she?" I asked.

"She does, she does, she even had training before coming to Britain." She said. Her watch beeped.

"I have to go back…my time off is up. Take care of her." She said standing up.

"We promise." Fabian and I said in unison and she walked out the door. There was Nina's notebook on the dresser. She had written a song but never produced it. I picked it up and flipped through it.

"What's this? 'I believe that true love's kiss can solve anything'." I read with a smirk.

Fabian's P.O.V,

Amber sat down at the other side of the room and soon fell asleep.

"I'm so sorry Nina…please forgive me…you were right. Maybe I don't deserve you at all. I'm sorry for all the horrible things I called you. I love you…maybe you can't hear it but I really love you. I don't know what happened with me and Joy. She…I get it now…she drugged me on the night of the prom right after we kissed." I murmured quietly. I thought about what Amber had read. True love's kiss. I bent down and pressed my lips against Nina's. At first there was nothing but she slowly kissed back. I pulled away and wrapped my arms around her. She sobbed quietly into my shoulder.

"I heard everything. From the day I was put in here. My father visiting me." She murmured quietly. I hugged her tightly.

"I'm sorry. I'll never leave your side again. I promise." I said.

"No…there's more. Before you and Amber came in, my dad was talking about…a younger brother." She said.

"Who?" I asked.

"Jerome." She answered.

"What?" I asked shocked. She nodded tightening her grip around me and her breathing quickened.

"Amber! She's having a panic attack!" I yelled as waves of electricity shocked me. Amber snapped Nina out of it and Nina fell back on the bed.

"Sorry. That tends to happen. I can't remember much of my childhood." She said sheepishly.

"Your mother said you had training before you came here." I said.

"Training?" she asked standing up. She walked towards the door slowly. A nurse walked in but tripped over something and the tray and the book on it flew towards Nina. Nina stood there frozen but quickly knocked the tray and book upwards then caught it both.

"How did you do that?" Amber asked.

"I have no idea." Nina admitted. The nurse checked Nina out of the hospital and we headed back to the House. At the house, Nina and I announced our relationship.

Nina's P.O.V,

I stared at Jerome.

"What?" he asked backing away slowly.

"I need to talk to you." I said pulling him to the kitchen, I lied to him about the fact that my mother came and told me that you were my brother. Younger brother.

"What?" he asked confused.

"You're my brother." I said.

"Hey Jerome! Heads up!" Alfie yelled throwing a plane straight at Jerome. I ducked and he kicked it into the trash can.

"Hey man!" Alfie whined.

"Sorry dude." Jerome apologised. After Alfie left, he continued the conversation..

"We have natural reflexes. We're ADHD." I said.

"That's even more shocking." He said.

"Shocking…that's right." I smirked.

Winter break later,

I stared out the school window. Just after school and we're free for two whole months. Jerome accepted the fact that he was my brother and acted more mature. The bell rang and everyone filed out.

"Neens, meet me at the warehouse in the woods at 3," Fabian whispered. I smiled and kissed his cheek. He blushed. I ran back to the house and had lunch. After lunch, I took a shower and wore a blue shirt and jeans. I put on a hat, gloves and my jacket. I pulled a coat over the jacket as it was snowing outside. I walked out and walked down the stairs. As I passed the attic, I heard rustling and grumbles. I smirked and put on my boots. Trudy already knew where I was going so I walked out and headed to the warehouse. It was 2.50.

Fabian's P.O.V,

I wore a coat over my jacket and walked out. I had my guitar over my shoulders. Joy walked up to me.

"Fabes, you look thirsty. Here." She said handing me a cup of punch. I thanked her and gulped it down.

"It's an exact replica of the one at prom." She added. I gasped and my thoughts cleared. I stared at Joy and kissed her.

Nina's P.O.V,

Where was Fabian? It's a quarter past three and he still isn't here. I sat on a log and sighed. When it was four, I walked back towards the house. The scene that greeted me was unbearable. Joy and Fabian snogging on the couch. I walked up to them and pulled them apart then slapped Joy and Fabian. Fabian shook his head and stared at me in confusion.

"I wait for you and you never showed up. I came back to see you snogging with her!" I exclaimed furiously pointing at Joy. Fabian checked his watch.

"Wait Nina! I'm sorry. Let me explain." He said grabbing the cup filled with punch. He dragged me to his room.

"Watch." He said and he gulped it down. His face was blank then he started making out with me.

"How could you?" I questioned pushing him away. I grabbed the cup and sniffed it. It had a strange aroma. I dragged Fabian up and locked him in my room. I walked to the attic door and it swung open revealing Victor hauling a bag of garbage over his shoulder.

"Move!" he ordered. I gestured for him to put it down first.

"Did you make a love potion?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Did you or did you not make a love potion?" I asked.

"I think so…yes. It was one of my failed attempts at the elixir." He said.

"Alright…" I said helping him carry the bag of garbage down. After finishing clearing the attic, I snuck into Joy's room which was luckily empty. Patricia was probably snogging with Jerome as Mara is with Mick. I opened Joy's drawer and found a few vials of pink liquid. All had a label. It was the same. 'Love potion'. I grabbed all of them and threw them out the window. I snuck out and into my room where Fabian seems back to his own self. I sat down beside him. He apologized profusely. I laughed and hugged him.

"I believe you." I said with a sigh.

"Thanks." He said.

"Victor said we're getting a new student next week. He seems quite happy about it." I said.

"Victor? Happy about a new student?" Fabian gasped.

"Wait…not one. Two." I corrected. Fabian feigned shock. I laughed and kissed him.

"I love you." He mumbled.

"I love you too." I whispered.

**End!**

**Did you like it? I intended more but I decided to put it into another story. Rate and Review!**


End file.
